A detective's purpose
by Mari Lace
Summary: "- Not another Shinichi, please. - When she realized she said that out loud, it was too late. (...) If there was something Hakuba Saguru hated, it was to fail his deductions. Now that girl intrigued him."


When she had decided to ingest APTX's antidote and to try living a normal life (after having secured the Black Organization with Shinichi's and the FBI's help, obviously), Shiho had thought that her life would change completely.

She had been wrong.

Sure, she attended University now (Criminology) and had effective plans for her future.

Then _why_ that evening, instead of staying home reading a book or doing anything else, she was in one of the many Jirokichi Suzuki's museums, where another precious jewel wanted by Kaito Kid was about to be stolen?

Silly question. Because Kudo Shinichi asked her to come, obviously.

The true question wasn't that.

Where in the world was _him?_

Shiho sighed; that was another thing that didn't change at all.

Despite having asked her to come and generally appreciating her observations, when Kudo found a path he wasn't there for anyone. He would just leave without a word.

And she waited. Well, not this time though. She gazed around; inspector Nakamari had stopped bragging for a second, he was talking with Ran- no, she wasn't Ran, just a girl who looked much like her. In fact the real Ran was near them, next to Sonoko. They were probably talking about _how much charming Kid-sama was._

She looked up. Maybe the detective was on the first floor. She decided to go up looking for him, and if he wasn't there, she would have left. She would have needed to call a cab though, and this was irritating.

Reaching for the stairs, her thoughts flew free. Putting aside uselessly involving her, Shiho couldn't understand why Kudo still bothered to go after Kid. The thief had been helping them against the Organization more that once, she personally owed him her life. This story of absolutely wanting to get him seemed absurd to her - he didn't even steal things for real! -, but Shinichi always said he wouldn't let anyone else taking off Kid's mask. It had to be him.

Distracted, she didn't see a guy rushing off the stairs- they crashed, and she almost fell on the ground. It was her fault, though. _No luck today._

Without even looking at him, she was about to whisper a sorry and go through, but he spoke first.

\- Miyano-san? -

Shiho took a closer look. She knew him. He was the other Kid-obsessed detective. _I really have no luck today._

\- Not another Shinichi, please... -

When she realized she said that out loud, it was too late. _Can't. Believe. That._ To think she had been taught to not let out any important info...

\- I beg your pardon? - Saguru couldn't believe his own ears. He had briefly seen Miyano Shiho twice, always with the so-called _Eastern Detective,_ and he had mentally labeled her as a shy, kind of cold girl. Surely not like someone who calls names to the first semi-unknown person she sees. And if there was something Hakuba Saguru hated, it was to fail his deductions. Now that girl intrigued him.

That answer sounded like a challenge. Shiho thought about just saying sorry and leaving, but she didn't. She was _sick_ of all those detectives, _sick_ of that evening and over all she didn't like one bit the way Saguru Hakuba was looking at her. In the end she had just voiced out a thought, it wasn't like she had insulted him. Briefly, she was irritated and didn't want to keep it in anymore. She wanted to vent, now that she had the chance to.

\- You guys are barely 18 years old and act like you were God knows who, just because you're a bit smarter than average people. You think you can do anything just because you solved some cases, but you're not even able to catch Kid. Now, you know what? - Saguru listened to all that, increasingly astonished - I hope you two don't take him. He must be pretty arrogant too, bu at least he _has reasons to be._

\- Now please calm down, Miyano-san. I'm not sure what happened, but don't you think you're being a bit unfair here? -

She cross-eyed him. Unfair? How was that?

\- Venting on me your grudge to Kudo-kun. -

Shiho blushed, caught. She would have rather gone back to being Ai than admit it, but the guy _was damn right,_ she was doing exactly that.

\- Why, are you so different? - Her defensive system. If you don't wanna admit you're wrong, answer in an acid way. She didn't wait for him to answer then, turned her back on him and went towards the exit.

She had taken just a few steps when she felt her arm being pulled. She stopped right away, a thrill going down her spine. _Calm down, Shiho. Gin is under arrest, and the whole Organization is with him. Every single member. You're safe._ Rationally she perfectly knew that, in all probability, it was just that irritating detective, but her past experience of always fearing she'd meet Gin wouldn't go away so simply. She turned and, as predicted, it was him. _What does he want yet? Seriously._

She roughly freed her arm and confronted him.

\- Do you have anything else to say, _Hakuba-san_? - she asked, not caring to cover her irritation.

He raised his hands, as if surrendering. - No need to be so aggressive. I just want to clear up a misunderstanding. -

 _Where is he going?_

\- Me being the same as Kudo Shinichi-kun, I mean -, Saguru calmly added.

 _Was it that? Did she hurt his pride?_

\- Alright. You two are different. Happy now? -

After that, surprising her, Hakuba smiled. - You don't seem very convinced, Miyano-san -.

Finding herself pondering about dosing some APTX to that prig detective, Shiho understood her patience had reached the limit.

\- Why are you here, Miyano-san? - he suddenly asked, the most innocent face on Earth.

 _Is he kidding me?_

\- Kudo asked me to come - she reluctantly answered. If eyes could incinerate...

\- And where is he now? - Saguru asked again, looking straight into her eyes.

She smirked sourly. - For all that I know, he could be handcuffing Kid right this moment. Or _vice versa.-_

This time, quite shocking her, Saguru laughed. - Since Kid took the gem and left about 15 minutes ago, I dare to doubt that. -

Any sign of irritation vanished from Shiho's face, showing just astonishment now. - Kid... Left..? - she said.

She saw the inspector still in his place, with all his men, too.

As if it was the most normal thing in the world, Hakuba went on explaining. - Sure. His card was a trap; there was a double reading. The real planned hour for the theft was 9.00 pm, - he paused to control his pocket watch, - which was exactly 15 minutes, 38 seconds and 45 milliseconds ago. -

As a matter of fact, at that hour he had seen Aoko leaving the museum after she brought something to eat to his father, but, as he knew all too well - it was evident inspector Nakamori didn't, though - Aoko was at a birthday party that evening. He was about to reach for her, rushing down the stairs, when he had met the auburn-haired scientist.

\- If it's as you're saying -, speculated, unsure, the girl - why are you talking _-arguing-_ with me, when you could... don't know... try to catch him? - she was trying to elaborate the situation. Something didn't add up.

Hakuba's smile grew. - That's because, unlike Kudo-kun, I wouldn't _ever_ leave you alone, if I had asked you to come with me... or if I thought you're not at ease - he said. _Was she hallucinating or did he say that in a victorious tone?_

\- Are you convinced we're different _now_ , Miyano-san? - _It definitely was a victorious tone._

Shiho wanted to make a comment, a witty remark, anything - she couldn't. She was speechless.

She suddenly winced, feeling something on her shoulder.

Noticing her cross-look, Saguru hastily moved back his hand. - Is everything alright? - he asked. - You stared at nothing for one minute and fourty seconds, I was starting to worry. -

\- I... Yes. Thanks. - she ended up murmuring, embarrassed. She didn't even know what she was thanking him for.

For staying with her? If he had spoken the truth, he practically had put her before Kid's catch. _Unlike someone else she knew._

For making her anger go away? Maybe.

Hakuba hinted a bow. - It was a pleasure, _Milady_ -.

After all, a detective's purpose was exactly that: showing people their mistakes. But, cautiously, he avoided to note it.

Then he went past her, towards the exit. It was late now to reach Kid, but it didn't matter. Kaito wasn't going anywhere, their challenge was just delayed. _I'll win this battle too, one day or the other._ He stopped and partially turned towards the Miyano girl.

\- May I bring you home? -

 _"Definitely not", "I should wait for Shinichi"_ and " _Anything, to leave this place",_ are the three thoughts that rapidly passed through Shiho's mind. The last won.

Later, while she was entering her home and a white car left the gate, she wondered how in the world she had been convinced to exchange telephone numbers.

 _The last thing I need is another detective._ Or maybe not?

 **Author's note**

Hi there! Thank you for reading.

Please let me know what do you think about this crazy experiment of mine, I'd specially appreciate to know if, in your opinion, the characters are IC or not.

I tried my best to write this correctly, but English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistake tell me and I'll fix it!

Thank you :)


End file.
